


Understanding

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Oop look some fluff, These prompts are taking over my feed, an angst free week laddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Wild and Four have their first real conversation.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Jojo56830 on tumbler.

Wild notices when Four slides in next to him, but he doesn't say anything and neither does Four, so he continues to mess with the map. Among the others he and Four don't really talk that much, which makes this whole situation a little weird. He can feel the smaller boy's eyes on him as he clicks around on the Slate, and he tries to hide how uncomfortable it's making him at first, but finally he just turns over to him.  
"Do you...?"  
"Can I see it?" It's quick, a little loud, but it's easy to how excited Four is, despite the rush and the bit of nervousness in his voice. "T-The Shekiah Slate I mean, if you're not using it... for something important."  
Wild blinks in surprise, before nodding and handing it to him. "What did you want to know about?"  
He holds it carefully, fidgeting with it for a moment before he realizes how to scroll through the different screens. "What were you looking at?"  
"Well, in my world it's a map. But there's nothing for it to pick up here, that's why it's empty."  
"What's the arrow in the middle?"  
"Oh, that's the Sheikah Slate's location. We're there."  
"Oh, cool!" His eyes are shining as he flips through different the different pages, asking about the runes and he only relents after Wild finally promises to show him once they end up in his world.  
Wild slowly starts to relax as they continue. It's comfortable, almost like when he would show the kids from his world a new weapon or offer them a bit of a new meal he was working on. The moment he realizes he laughs, he's seen Four go off on Twi about being offhandedly compared to a kid.  
Four looks up. "What?"  
He waves him off. "Nothing."  
He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. "Okay. What are these though?"  
Wild looks over his shoulder to see the gallery. The locations, specifically.  
"..Places from your home? Did you travel through here?" He's been talking but he hasn't been listening, and he tries hard to tune back in before Four catches on but he's too late.  
"...Are you okay?"  
_They're from the past. _He doesn't realize he's started talking in hands until Four lifts his own in response.__  
_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-_  
_No no it's okay. I just- they're how I recovered the few memories I have from before the Calamity. I sought them out. _He's avoiding eye contact.__  
Four stares at them all as if to imprint them into his memory, his hand resting hesitantly over the screen. _Can I look further? ___  
Wild just nods, watching as he scrolls over to the more recent photos. Some are pictures he took over his adventures, but most of them are pictures of Zelda, or flowers, or just something she wanted a picture of. Four stops over one, smiling slightly.  
_That's me! ___  
Wild looks over. It is, he realizes, smiling slightly himself. It's a photo of Four standing next to the master sword, which is just barely shorter than him. Wind is next to him, waving his hand over his head as if to add to the affect of how small he is. They’re both clearly laughing, and the others can be seen standing around him. Even from the little bit that can be seen everyone looks relaxed.  
_It is. ___  
He keeps scrolling, laughing and smiling at most of them. _Man, we're a mess. ___  
_I'm not arguing with you. ___  
They shift into another silence, this one considerably more comfortable as Four continues to mess with it. After a bit he speaks. "Your Zelda is very beautiful, you know. She's lucky to have you as her hero."  
"I, um-" He falls back. _Thank you. I'm sure your Zelda is lucky to have you, too. ___  
"Pfft, I dunno about that, I'm pretty obnoxious once you get to know me. Like, really obnoxious. Trust me."  
"You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
"Oh, I know me, of course I'm speaking from experience."  
He laughs. "That's true, I guess."  
"Did you style her hair?"  
"What?"  
"In some of these photos. You're out in the woods but sometimes her hair is really elaborate."  
"Oh, yeah, that was me."  
"Is it relaxing? Is that why you grew yours out?"  
"...Partially. It mostly grew out just because I didn't take the time to cut it. Also yes, it is pretty relaxing, I never really realized that."  
"Well, you could do mine sometime if you want. I'm terrible at it, it goes everywhere." He offers a small smile.  
Wild returns it. "I might take you up on that one day."  
Four nods, handing him the Slate back, pausing before continuing.  
_Thank you for sharing that with me. ___  
Don't mention it. He watches as Four starts towards everyone else, Wind grabbing his arm and pulling him towards something. He looks down when fur brushes his arm, running a hand down Twilight's back.  
He cocks his head as if to ask what just happened, but Wild just shakes his head, still grinning.  
"Nothing important Twi, we were just talking."


End file.
